Golden Love
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Con el tiempo que tenía de vida, Rusia sabía algunas cosas... Oneshot, ChibiRusiaXFem!ChibiGolden Horde. XD Lo siento si alguien resulta ofendido, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo de ellos.


**Golden Love**

_Desde hace tiempo quería escribir algo de _**Rusia**_ y la _**Horda de Oro**_, y con el capítulo del triste pasado de Rusia, vi la oportunidad, aparte del delirio que surgió ante la sospecha de que el Imperio Mongol fuera una chica, así que les dejo este pequeño oneshot. _**Hetalia**_, etc., no son míos, y _**el abogado de Hidekaz** _dice que no podemos cooperar para comprarlo entre todas las fans._

**Sumario**: _Con el tiempo que tenía de vida, Rusia sabía algunas cosas._

**Golden Love.**

Con el tiempo que tenía de vida, Rusia sabía que, al ser aún una nación chica rodeada de imperios fuertes, estaba en desventaja.

-¡AH! -El pequeño detuvo su estrepitosa carrera tras un árbol, tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido y cruzando sus dedos para que La Horda de Oro dejara de perseguirle.- ¿Cómo es que siempre me encuentra, da?

Rusia se asomó con cuidado, procurando no ser demasiado obvio, y suspiró aliviado al saberse solo.

-Se ha ido, que alegría, da.

Empezó a caminar de vuelta a su hogar, siempre procurando tener cuidado, cuando sintió que le pegaban con una bolita de hielo, y al voltearse, una flecha se clavó en su brazo.

-¡Ah! ¡AAAAAAAH!

-¡Vas a ser mío! -La representante del Imperio Mongol saltó desde la copa del árbol y emprendió de nueva cuenta la carrera para atrapar al ruso, quien se preguntara el por qué de tanta insistencia mientras corría por su vida.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Déjame en paz!

Una piedra provocó que tropezara, rodada, e impactara contra un árbol. Todo se puso negro.

-Hermanito...

La voz de su hermana mayor Ucrania poco a poco lo sacó de su estado de inconsciencia, y el rubio trató de incorporarse, pero su cabeza le dolía mucho, por lo que se quedó sentado.

-Esto... Estoy en casa. Hermana Ucrania, ¿acudiste en mi ayuda, da?

-Ah, no. -La pequeña Bielorrusia se sentó al lado del ruso, abrazando con fuerza su brazo sano.- Estaba preparando la cena cuando escuche ruido, pensé que eras tú y fui a abrirte, pero te encontré tendido en el suelo y pensé lo peor. -La ucraniana se secó un par de lágrimas.- Pero estás bien y me alegro mucho.

El pequeño se palpó el brazo que le dolía, donde estaba la marca inequívoca de que había sido lastimado, y mientras pensaba, un agradable olor llenó el ambiente.

-¿Qué es eso, da?

-Estoy preparando la cena con las provisiones que estaban a tu lado, envueltas en el pañuelo. -Ucrania tomó un pañuelo y se lo dio a Rusia. Éste, al extenderlo, notó que sus colores predominantes eran el amarillo y delgadas líneas doradas, aparte de un naranja rojizo.- Por favor, dime que no se las robaste al Imperio Mongol. -Le preguntó temblando y bastante preocupada la mayor.

-No hice nada malo, así que no te preocupes, ¿da?

Más noche, el pequeño salió de su casa. No podía dormir a causa de tantos pensamientos rondando su mente. Era obvio que La Horda de Oro querían apropiarse de él y sus hermanas, pero ¿a qué se debía ese último gesto?

Mientras observaba el pañuelo de nuevo, un sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y ahí estaba la representante del Imperio Mongol.

-No te acerques a mis hermanas. No permitiré que les hagas daño ni te apropies de ellas, da.

-No vine por ellas. -Le dijo tras una larga pausa, mientras caminaba directo hacia él.

Le miraba con tanta intensidad, que la pequeña nación de ojos violetas no podía moverse, y a medio camino, el Imperio Mongol extendió el brazo.

-Mi tela. Dámela.

El rubio reaccionó al fin. Observó que tenía la tela en las manos, y que la mongola se acercaba a él.

-Si te la entrego, ¿te irás sin hacerle daño a nadie, da?

-Te doy mi palabra.

-La comida...

-No me interesa lo que hayas hecho con ella, es tuya. -La Horda de Oro se detuvo, aún con el brazo extendido.- Dámela.

Rusia se acercó hasta donde estaba ella, con el temor de que, aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, intentara tomar ventaja y atacar. Más no esperó que, en el momento que la mongola tomó el pañuelo, ella acercó su rostro hasta el de él y le dio un beso en la mejilla. El rubio abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa, mientras sentía un calor inexplicable en las mejillas, y sin poder decir una sola palabra, fue empujado por la pelinegra, quien se fue corriendo hacia la hilera de árboles que rodeaban el claro donde estaba su casa, y saltó hacia una rama alta, para desaparecer en pocos segundos.

Cuando llegó la mañana, el pequeño de ojos violetas estaba confundido. Con el tiempo que tenía de vida, sabía que los besos eran demostraciones de amor. Pero La Horda de Oro buscaba expandirse, apropiarse de él, sus hermanas y de cuanta nación estuviera a su alcance. Y le dio un beso. Estaba tan confundido que comenzó a rodar desesperado.

-¿Qué te sucede, hermanito? -Le preguntó preocupada Ucrania.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces si alguien que quiere conquistarte te da un beso, da?

Ucrania se sonrojó ante lo que dijo su hermano. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas por instinto y desvió la mirada.

-Bu-Bueno, lo normal es que tú también le des un beso. -La ucraniana cerró sus ojos soñando despierta, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, su mente le recordó que conquista no esta relacionada por completo con el romance.- ¿Hermanito? -Se volteó a buscarlo, y la pequeña Bielorrusia le señaló la puerta.- ¡Hermanito!

Rusia, quien saliera de su casa tras escuchar las palabras de su hermana, se dispuso a esperar a la Horda de Oro. Si el Imperio Mongol tenía sentimientos para él, quizá podrían formar una alianza sin necesidad de más guerras, serían una familia y las otras naciones pensarían mucho para atacarlos. Dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa y jugaba con un montoncito de nieve que juntó con sus pies, cuando una flecha aterrizó en medio de sus manos, y unas risas estridentes le provocaron temblar.

-¡Kesesese! -La Orden Teutona se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba él.- ¡Hoy serás mío!

-¡Oh, no! -Rusia trató de correr, pero Dinamarca, quien divisó a los teutones en movimiento, no iba a dejar que le tomaran ventaja.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡No irás a ningún lado! -El danés hizo una pose espectacular.- ¡Suecia, ve!

Rusia huyó por el único flanco libre que le dejaron sus acosadores, deteniéndose al impactar con algo suave, y al alzar la vista, ahí estaba la mongola.

-Tú vas a ser mío. -Le dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para evitar que huyera.

En ese momento, el rubio recordó el beso, sus propios pensamientos, y las palabras de su hermana Ucrania...

_"Lo normal es que tú también le des un beso..."_

Así que se acercó a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Atrás de ellos, dos naciones y un albino tragaron aire con gran sorpresa, y cuando el pequeño Rusia le dio una linda sonrisa a la representante del Imperio Mongol, ésta lo empujó, secó su mejilla con la manga de su traje, y se preparó para flecharlo con su arsenal más pesado.

-¡Kesesese! ¡Qué asco! -Se burló el de ojos rojos, y Dinamarca lo acompañó en sus risas al ver cómo la mongola trataba de estrangular con el arco al rubio de ojos violeta.

Más tarde, Ucrania y Bielorrusia se encontraron con su hermano, quien estaba escondido en el hueco de un árbol.

-¿Hermanito? -Ucrania se le acercó preocupada.- ¿Estás bien?

Con el tiempo que tenía de vida, Rusia sabía que el amor también traía dolor.

-¡Pero no es justo, da!

Y sin saberlo, la pequeña mongola, muy lejos de ahí, rodaba desesperada por que al fin lograba que el ruso le diera un beso y una sonrisa, y lo arruinó todo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

**FIN**

_Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por leer._


End file.
